AVPSasunaru style
by poke-the-kitty
Summary: Second in the Movie date oneshot series. Sasuke and Naruto are watching AVP: Requiem when Sasuke begins to wonder what Naruto would look like riding...wait, I can't give away the entire plot line. Wait, this is porn, there's no plot...my bad. XDDDD


A/N.

Hey Boys and Girls, I got a sudden inspiration for another one-shot concerning Naruto and Sasuke's movie nights. I'm not even sure how the idea came about, but heck its PWP so who cares. XDDD

Oh, for those who don't know what that is, PWP is Porn Without Plot. ;D

P.S. I don't think I can watch the new Rambo without thinking dirty thoughts thanks to my last one-shot...XDDDDD

I don't own Naruto.

XxX XxX

"Sasuke, check it out. It's the new Aliens Vs. Predator, I can't wait to see this movie." Naruto was practically bouncing in his blue standard Nin sandals.

"Hn." Sasuke's eyes took in the sliver of tan skin that was showcased every time Naruto's feet left the ground.

"Oh man, Gaara was telling me it's so much better then the first one. Cause there's this one scene where this kid is being pinned down by an Alien and it gets shot by the Predator and the kids face starts-"

"Dobe, don't tell me the entire movie before we watch it." Pale fingers wrapped around an orange covered arm, starting to drag the blonde down the street to the Uchiha compound where the weekly movie nights were held.

XxX XxX

"Did you see that Sasuke...That guys arm totally just melted off." Naruto was bouncing in his seat, thoroughly enjoying himself. Scarred cheeks twisted into a grin as Naruto turned to see if his best friend, rival and lover had seen the movie.

Sasuke's mind had taken the low road as soon as Naruto had begun to bounce on the sagging cushions of the green couch. What would his dobe look like bouncing on his lap, would he still be able to watch the movie? Would his face flush up, his eyes turning that delicious shade of midnight blue?

He fumbled the bowl of popcorn, handing it over to Naruto who took it with relish, stuffing a handful of the salty, buttery kernels in his mouth, muffling a dark cackle as a face-hugger jumped onto a six year old. He knew it was wrong to enjoy watching children getting injected with alien eggs, but could you blame him? He didn't think so.

Sasuke was shuffling around behind him, probably looking for loose change in the cushions. The scuffling noises behind him stopped and Naruto could feel the dark smirk directed at him, he began to feel like the Humans in the movie, knowing what it felt like to be hunted.

"Teme?" He ventured, almost shrieking when cool fingers brushed against the exposed skin of his back. The fingers skimmed the tan flesh before another hand joined them, grabbing the hem of his orange pants and pulling down. Naruto ended up in a very awkward position, the orange fabric ended up bunched up around his hips, his ass half exposed

A cool slick finger slid in-between tan cheeks, pressing against Sasuke's favorite part of Naruto. The blonde shuddered as Sasuke's finger slid into him, he clenched involuntarily, unable to help himself. Hunching forward slightly he clutched the popcorn bowl closer to him, Sasuke's finger slid in and out, the sensation slightly ticklish like it always was until the second finger was added.

Blue eyes were riveted on the screen, a second finger was added and his eyes snapped shut, unable to keep his attention on the boring character development that wasn't action. There was a scissoring action, the tip of one pale finger brushing his prostate causing him to sit straight up, sucking in a breath only to release it on a groan.

A pale hand settled on tan shoulder blades, pushing Naruto's chest to his knees as another pale finger squirmed inside, fingers scissoring and twisting, widening that tight ring of muscle. The sounds the blonde was making egging Sasuke on, it was a direct challenge he made to himself. How many sounds could the blonde make, how large was that vocal range?

Sasuke half lifted Naruto, sliding orange pants down tan thighs until he could kick them off, the blonde shifted forwards, still clutching the bowl of popcorn in shaking fingers.

"Pay attention to the movie." Sasuke shifted forwards to whisper in his ear, tracing the shell with his tongue. "I -hate- re watching movies." A gasp followed by a hiss as his fingers worked deeper into Naruto who shuddered. A fourth finger was added, Sasuke was now half fisting the blonde who was squirming, his breath coming in mewls.

A wicked smirk spread across pale features as Sasuke pulled his fingers out of the blonde, he had already lubed himself up as he grabbed Naruto's hips and lifted the blonde. Lining himself up with that tight heat he lowered Naruto onto his throbbing cock, hissing when tan flesh shifted.

Naruto squealed as Sasuke's blunt cock-head scraped his prostate on the way in. Sasuke's hands shifted on his hips, his grip sliding off causing Naruto to throw his head back.

"T-to deep...Ahhhhhh." The tan youth groaned, the groan quickly turning to a light yell as The Uchiha lifted him to the point where he could feel Sasuke's swollen cock-head nearly pulling from his abused entrance. Sasuke let go of his hips, letting Naruto's weight do the work of sliding the blonde back down his length.

Sasuke's grin was fierce as he copied the motion, Naruto's hands were still clasped around the bright orange bowl as he was lifted continuously, his own body working against him as the motion made sure his prostate was constantly abused.

White spilled across the floor as the orange bowl tipped from tan hands, Naruto reaching back to grab Sasuke's head. He tilted his face, bringing the Uchiha up for a deep kiss. Whimpers were swallowed until Sasuke broke the kiss, his lips sliding up one scarred cheek till he reached Naruto's ear.

"Watch the movie, you're missing all the good parts." He sucked a tan earlobe into his mouth, enjoying the reactions he was receiving from his dobe. The hands in his ear tightened as Sasuke held Naruto's hips still, the blonde was halfway up his shaft as Sasuke began to thrust upwards into that tight heat. Tilting the blonde he thrust, tilted him a little more, thrust again, tilted the other way and thrust once more.

Naruto bucked, screaming as tiny black spots flashed before his eyes. His prostate had been hit head on. He hated it, he loved it, he felt like he was going to die as Sasuke's thrusts continued to pummel the super sensitive nub inside his body. His eyes fluttered, breaths coming in mewl like gasps as his thighs began to shake, feet scrabbling for purchase.

A tan hand unclasped from Sasuke's hair, in a jerking motion he lowered it to his pulsing cock. He couldn't take it anymore, couldn't stand on this fragile edge, his mind was already frizzling out. One tan foot caught on the edge of the couch, hooking under Sasuke's knee. The other suddenly jerked outwards, tan toes curling as Naruto arched back into the Uchiha's chest. His eyelids fluttered, mouth opened in a silent scream as his stomach muscles tightened almost painfully.

He came hard, Sasuke not far behind. Hot cum splashed onto his abs and Naruto arched harder, little gasps fleeing his open mouth as Sasuke exploded. The Uchiha closed his eyes, slowly lowering Naruto until the blonde was in a sitting position, Sasuke still inside him. He whimpered, sensitive nerve endings erupting, flooding his already spent body with sensations.

"T-take it out." Naruto panted.

"Give me a minute." Sasuke breathed, latching his mouth onto -that- spot on Naruto's neck, the one that always turned the blonde into a puddle of jello, quivering and useless. "I think I like this movie." He could already feel himself hardening, and before his Dobe could even start coming up with excuses he was ready for round two.

"Saaasukeeee." It really was a pitiful sound, the way that delectable mouth curved around the syllables that formed his name. Oh yeah, he was more then ready for round two.

"Watch the movie Dobe." But he was already shifting positions, pushing the blonde onto the arm of the couch.

XxX XxX

A/N.

Wooo is it hot in here or is it just me? I had fun with this...my mom was in the room while I was writing half of it and I had to keep from giggling...which is what I do when I write porn...XDDD

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fact that I can no longer enjoy my favorite movie EVAH!! without falling into a fit of giggles.

Hugs and kisses,

poke-the-kitty.


End file.
